All my friends are heathens
by lunoire22
Summary: Inspired by "Heathens" by twenty one pilots. Every Halloween, the vampire Youngbae and his friends organize a party for all monsters to meet. What happens when his human girlfriend decides to accompany him one day? Will her high spirits and his protection be enough for her to survive the night ? ...Or have other plans been provided for his friends' mortal guest ?
1. Chapter 1

Midnight had come. Ignoring the dead leaves dancing around his feet on this windy night, as the deep church bells rang out ominously, Youngbae raised his head at the sky, so dark and cloudy only the full moon was shining bright enough to be seen, like a silver bullet hole in the pitch black canvas above his head. A perfect weather the party where his friends await him, he thought. The sight of some late trick-or-treaters playing in the muddy puddles on the sidewalk with their baskets full of sweets made his stomach grumble. He realized he'd been holding onto his strict diet pretty well since he met _her_. _She was good for him._ Maybe she wouldn't come. Maybe she had changed her mind. As cheeky as she could be sometimes, she was a good girl. Yet, at the sound of a voice calling his name, he couldn't help but stand there as he watched her come closer to him under the dull orange light of the lampposts.

"You came." was all he managed to say.

She smiled brightly at him. He smiled back as he took her in his cold arms, trying to warm her up. With no surprise, she was not covered enough on this autumnal evening. Yet she knew he couldn't resist to this outfit, which turned out to be her favorite as well: a black thin leather jacket with roses on the front and thorn-like nails in the back, a white torn shirt, red mini-shorts held by a chain belt with skulls, fishnet tights, knee-high black boots with silver buckles, fishnet gloves, black nail-polish, black and white make-up and her bright fire red hair fixed in cute pigtails.

"Happy Halloween, oppa."

"I can't believe we're really doing this."

"I know, right? I can't wait! Are you hungry?"

Without waiting for his answer, she took the razor blade around her neck, pulled up her sleeve and slit her porcelain wrist in a quick, swift motion, to which Youngbae grimaced.

"Shouldn't you at least take painkillers before you do that?"

"Why do you care? You don't feel pain."

"I do, for you."

As blood was now dripping from the wound, she held then her arm to her boyfriend.

"Enjoy."

As he was now holding her slender arm, Youngbae hesitantly brought his face closer, savoring her scent, before plunging his lips in the wound, sucking on it and gulping eagerly. When he felt his thirst a little quenched, he came back to his senses and sipped on a couple last droplets like the most precious nectar, making sure to never let his teeth touch her skin. Since they could barely kiss without risking giving free rein to his true nature, you could say this was the most intimate, erotic gesture they would ever share with each other. Youngbae couldn't be happier to have met a girl who would do that with him.

"My sweet little Candy…" he sighed, licking on his lips, as he looked at her bandage it.

"I hope the pun wasn't intended." she replied with a mischievous smile. "Shall we go now?"

"Yeah… Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

The cemetery was silent tonight. As the drowsy guardian watched a couple Goth kids come closer, he pointed at them with his flashlight, stood from his chair with a snort and shooed them away from the closed gate.

"Go back home, kids, it's too late for visits." he grunted. "Let the good people rest in peace. It's their day, after all."

"Please sir, let us pass! We just wanna take a peek!" Candy pleaded cutely. "It's not like we're gonna drink beer and dance on the tombs… today. We're just working on an art project. We're good guys, I swear!"

"I said go home, kid." the older man replied coldly, pointing his flashlight so close to her face she stepped back, blinded, before his boyfriend took over, locking eyes with the grumpy man.

"The lady said: Let us pass."

Somehow incapable of resisting his dark yet soothing voice, wide-eyed, the guardian slowly took out his keys and opened the rusty gate, even holding it for them as they went through.

"Thank you, sir!" Candy said and blew him a kiss as the gate creaked behind them and the guardian went back to his chair and fell into a deep slumber.

"It's here."

Holding hands, walking carefully among the graves, they both stopped in front the only one with no name that just said "To Daesung - Till death do us part".

"You sure you want to do this?"

"I told you, I'm sure. Come on, they must be waiting for us!" Candy said, wiggling excitedly.

"Stop it. This is not a game." Youngbae scolded her with a stern voice. "When we are inside, I don't know if I'll be able to protect you. Some of them can be quite unpredictable. If it wasn't for me, most of them would eat you, rape you, and god knows what else. So stay close to me, don't lock eyes with anyone and watch your tongue. Understand?"

"Got it, boss."

"Ok." Youngbae said and took a deep breath. "Here we go."

At these words, he extended a hand towards the golden crucifix affixed to the marble stele and turned it upside down. Suddenly, they both heard a clicking noise and the heavy plaque slightly shook before splitting in two and opening on a white narrow staircase leading to more darkness. As Youngbae went down first, he turned towards his girlfriend, as immobile as a statue, and gave her his hand.

"Come on. It's too late to go back now."

"I know," she said casually -though he saw her bite her lips- "I just want to make sure I won't break my neck before we reach the bottom, that's all."

She then took his hand and followed him, stifling a gasp as she heard the plaque close on them and the last ray of moonlight disappeared behind her head.


	3. Chapter 3

The stairs led to a long hallway lit by torches on the wall which they followed for what seemed like an eternity before Candy started hearing music, laughs and clinking of glasses and she and her boyfriend finally reached some sort of cave where they were welcomed by a young man who took Youngbae in his arms.

"You made it, handsome! Welcome back!"

"Hi, Daesung."

The guy looked about the same age as Youngbae, except he had white blond hair and he had a light happy laugh. His whole body underneath his black shirt and jeans was a strange color of pale grayish green and his arms and neck were covered in deep dry wounds. However, as they parted and Daesung's noticed Candy's awkward staring, his pale eyes widened and his lips pursed in an open smile, revealing yellow rotten teeth.

"So there she is. Nice to meet you. I'm Daesung, Youngbae's best friend."

Politely, the young dead extended a hand towards her and, as she took it, the hand detached from Daesung which made Candy step back with a surprise yelp as the hand kept holding on to hers, still shaking it.

"Come on, Dae. Not tonight." Youngbae said with an annoyed tone, which made his friend sneer like a kid glad of his prank.

"Do the others know she's coming tonight? Does Jiyong know?"

"I… I'm not sure." Youngbae admitted.

At these words, Daesung's eyes twinkled with excitement.

"This is gonna be fun. You made my party so much more interesting, hyung!"

"Are we going in or not?" Youngbae deadpanned, growing impatient.

"Of course. If I may, my lady?"

As he offered his stiff elbow to Candy, she hesitantly glanced at her boyfriend who nodded.

"It's alright. He's not gonna hurt you. He can't do much now, anyway." Youngbae said with a playful smile at his decomposed friend.

"Ouch. I can still bite though, you know!" Daesung replied as he took out a worm off the wound in his head and munched it.

When Candy reluctantly placed her arm on his, she tried to ignore the foul smell of dirt and rotten flesh under his cologne and couldn't help but notice how cold he was under her warm touch, which made the latter sigh in delight.

"It's been so long since the last time I had a human girl… They're so delicious! Just kidding." he added and laughed. "Dude, look at her face, it's priceless! By the way, I didn't catch your name?"

"It's Candy."

To these words, Daesung squinted with an enigmatic smile.

"Of course. It suits you. Well, have fun, you two!" he said and let go of her.

"Wait! I have a-"

But before she could say another word, their host had already disappeared in the crowd. The human girl looked around, transfixed. Even in her wildest parties, she had never seen so much crazy stuff in so little space. Monsters were piled up in the narrow crypt chilling on couches made of torn coffins, nibbling on old bones while giggling and chatting with their owners. Some others were dancing to the strong, catchy chant that came from speakers with no power, sang in a language she didn't know sang by voices she couldn't recognize accompanied by instruments she'd never heard of.

"What did you want to ask him?" Youngbae asked, startling his girlfriend at the sound of his voice.

"I—I can't remember." she confessed. "I'll let you know when it comes back to my mind. I think I'll have dozens of questions by the end of the night."

"I can imagine." Youngbae said, smiling softly. "Listen, I have to go talk to someone," he explained and wrapped his arms around her, touching her forehead with his. "but I'll be back very soon and I'll make sure you're still in my field of view. So if there's anything wrong, call me and I'll be there, ok?"

"I will." she replied with the same kind smile. "Just go, I'll be fine."

"I love you." he said and kissed her on the forehead before he left her as well and Candy smiled at how her vampire boyfriend was more worried for her than she was.

She went to the little buffet at the back of the crypt from which colorful wreaths of smoke were rising and accumulating on the vaulted ceiling. The bittersweet fragrances of the beverages and the dead bats around the tables gave her a clear hint about their drinkability. She also held a gag when she passed by a large bowl of red syrupy liquid that invisible flames kept lukewarm and simmering.

"By the way, did you hear that Youngbae brought a human girl to the party?" she head girl's voice declare next to her and she instinctively took the ladle to pour some of the disgusting drink in a skull-shaped cup before hiding her face behind it.

The first of the three gossipers was a beautiful creature with fair skin, a long raven dress and runes carved on the back of her hands. The second was a young woman in rags with long pointy ears, fox eyes and a bunch of nine floating flame-like tails. The last one, the smallest, was a pretty little girl, dressed in a frilly blue dress with cute blond curls, pink round cheeks and empty, cracked eye-sockets from which a cockroach would scurry off from time to time.

"I know! I was so shocked when I learned that he still didn't turn her. Like, dude, she's right there, grow some!"

"It's okay, though. If he did, that means we would have to see them together at every party afterwards. Ugh… Maybe they aren't really together? Maybe he brought her as a gift for Jiyong? You know, like some kind of friendship milestone?"

"Do you think that means we'll feast on her tonight?"

"I don't know. Maybe we will if she keeps listening." the demon said and they all turned their heads, their pupils turning into slits as soon as they laid their eyes on her.

"It's rude to stare, human."

At the sound of the sudden deep voice right behind her – and probably the stare his owner gave them – the three creatures gave her a last glare and walked away.

"Come on, girls. For once, Top decided to speak to someone tonight. And it has to be her, of course."

It was a tall, slender figure dressed in an elegant, old-school suit with a black cape, white gloves and a rose in his chest pocket. His face, with a chin as sharp as a knife, piercing black eyes and stern dry lips, was half hidden by a carved black mask. When Candy turned around to face him, she spun a little too fast, bumped into him and spilled some of her bitter drink on her white shirt underneath her jacket which made her swear under her breath. At the sight, though her interlocutor's eyes glowed, he calmly handed her a tissue and, as she thanked him, invited her to move to the couch for a quieter conversation.

"So it's that obvious I'm a human, huh?" she said with a smirk when they sat down and she tried to wipe the stain.

"Of course. They all sensed your presence as soon as you stepped in. As for me, I can sense your fear from miles away."

"I'm not afraid."

"Aren't you?" Top asked and kept staring at her as he slightly lifted his mask to take a sip of his own drink, revealing white bare bone underneath it. "Are you having fun, then?"

"I mean, I am a little scared. But nobody said you couldn't have fun without a sense of danger. Actually, it's even better this way. It's like a little rush of adrenaline. It feels good."

"I see. So this is all just a game for you."

"It's more than that." Candy said with an enigmatic smile. "More like- an addiction. Deep in my heart, I know I _had_ to be there tonight. Otherwise I would've regretted it until the end of time."

When the strange man suddenly moved his face closer to her, although she kept smiling, Candy felt her confidence back down a little. He planted his eyes on hers as if he could read deep in her soul and whispered.

"Let's hope you won't regret _these words_ by the end of the night. I know Jiyong has the same in mind right now."

Suddenly, at the sound of that name, Candy remembered the question she tried to ask Youngbae and his friend when they came in:

"Who's Jiyong?"

That made Top come back to his first position, which made her stifle a sigh of relief. Unlike Daesung, he didn't smell bad – in fact, he had no smell at all- but his cold, uncanny aura was somehow sucking the air out of her lungs.

"Everybody knows Jiyong, even humans. Though I can't tell for how long he left their world. From what is said, even as a human, he was a monster. A _real_ monster."

"What did he do?" the girl asked, frowning at the curious emphasis.

"No-one knows." the dead man said, staring at his reflection in his drink as if he could read Jiyong's story in it. "He changes his story all the time. Sometimes he burnt his school to the ground with all his classmates in it, some other times he robbed old couples and sliced their throats for fun- what monsters know for sure is that he's been in jail all his teenage life almost from the cradle and that he came to your boyfriend someday, wounded and chased by the cops, asked him to transform him and that's it. He's been the king of all our reunions ever since. But even among us, he is feared like the devil."

"Good wordplay."

"I'm serious. The things he does to you when he's mad at you— he knows all monsters' weaknesses. And he uses them well. Trust me, you don't want to know half of it."

"So he knows yours as well."

This time, when Top turned his good eye at her again, she thought she almost saw a smirk on his face.

"He knows I won't play his games. But he knows I won't stop him either. _Que sera, sera_. Whatever happens, I will always be there. I'm just here to clean up and bring everyone down there."

With these words, he took one of his gloves off, took his rose out of his chest pocket -which instantly withered in his palm- crushed its dry petals in his fist and poured the dust in his cup before drinking it in one gulp.

"We have all eternity to spend in there. I understand why some of us try to have fun with the ones who still have a beating heart."


	4. Chapter 4

It was no surprise to Youngbae that before he could talk to his friend, he would first have to deal with his fanboy, Seungri, a pathetic excuse of a friend Jiyong used as a secretary and minion whenever the elder needed some extra help. The latter, a teenage werewolf, was guarding his bedroom's door, standing proudly with his furred arms crossed on his slender chest, his yellow eyes glaring at the older vampire.

"Why exactly do you have to talk to Jiyong-hyung?"

"It's none of your business, Seungri. Move."

"He is busy."

"I know. And I know he doesn't care if I walk in. And what I have to say is more important is more important than whatever he's doing in there."

At these words, the younger's ears perked up and he took a quick sniff at the vampire's clothes.

"Ah- you brought your human girlfriend tonight." he realized and raised his nose in the air, inhaling deeply. "Makes my mouth water." he said and grinned, revealing wide rows of long, sharp teeth. "So, how do you think she'll end up tonight, hyung? A zombie? A demon? A werewolf? Or maybe just a big pile of bones?" he said and licked his lips with his blood-red tongue. "I know I'd give the world to get a bite of her pretty neck before you guys eat it all."

Unable to stand his attitude and taunts any longer, the vampire grabbed the mutt by the skin of his nape and lifted him off the ground as the younger yelped in pain and tried to claw his marble hand and bite him.

"Don't think that Jiyong will lift a finger to save you if I decide to beat you. So for the last time kid, scram before I really loose it!"

"No need, YB. I heard you." A dark, smooth voice replied from the other side. "Come in. Both of you. We'll talk in peace."

As the vampire slowly put him down, Seungri jumped back, shook himself and hurriedly combed the dark rough fur of his arms and head with his claws before he opened the door.

As they were now both facing him, Youngbae thought, every time his friend gave such a display of himself, he didn't know whether he should be more amused or disgusted.

There Jiyong was, his constant smirk and disdainful look on, dressed in his favorite suit, his ruby red hair still glittering with sweat from his last – "performance" which he proudly let show. As he sat on his armchair like on a throne, three gorgeous skimpily dressed succubus –two at his feet, one in his lap- were lecherously roaming their hands over his body, giggling and purring for attention. Of course, only Jiyong could tame these proud indomitable devils. And of course he had to show off about it. It was Jiyong after all.

When Jiyong opened the door, the younger still had his tail between his legs and his ears down.

"Aw, did Youngbae scare you?" their master asked as the young wolf approached him with his ears flattened and his tail between his legs. "There, there." he said and patted him on the head. "I have something for you."

With a snap of his fingers, the red skinned creature on his lap jumped on her stilettos, shaking her tiny horns and whipping the air with her thin pointed tail before walking determinedly towards the teenage wolf. As she traced his jaw with her finger, licking her dark lips with her snake tongue -which was a big turn on for Seungri, feeling already way more relaxed- Jiyong gently shooed him both away with a gesture of his hand.

"You did a good job. Go play. I want to be alone with Youngbae for a minute."

With no hesitation, the young wolf obeyed and zeroed in on the exit door to another bedroom with the demon, ready to take the challenge of quenching its legendary never-ending lust.

"Please don't scare my boy like that. You know he just likes to tease you." Jiyong said with a playful tone as Youngbae closed the door behind them, isolating them both from the noise and the crowd for good.

"Your _boy_ needs to remember why you don't let him play with the big guys." the latter replied likewise and the two immortal friends smiled at each other, Youngbae being probably the only one Jiyong would ever smile sincerely to.

"Have a seat."

The older vampire obeyed as he sat on the bed, ready to get up as soon as one of the two remaining temptresses would try to crawl into his lap. However, as Jiyong knew his friend hated it, it remained by his side.

"So, what's up?"

"Well, there's something I didn't tell you for a long time." Youngbae started nervously.

"I know what you're talking about."

"You do?"

Jiyong nodded.

"Seungri told me about your human girlfriend." He said in an icy tone.

At these words, there was a small silence between both friends. If vampires could, Youngbae would be now sweating bullets under his best friend's glare.

"I can't believe you tried to keep her hidden from me. So I was the last to know. How rude."

"Actually, she's here. Tonight."

As expected, at these words, the great Jiyong shifted in his seat and gently kicked his servants to tell them to stop. Now Youngbae had his full attention.

"You brought her here? And she accepted to follow you? Interesting." He let the word roll on his tongue, a smile growing on the corners of his thin lips, letting one of his fangs show. "Where is she?"

"Wait. Before I answer, there's something I need to ask you first."

"Anything you want, hyung. You know I'm forever in your debt." the younger vampire replied and lightly raised his chin, revealing the two tiny scars on his throat beneath one of his tattoos.

"When you see her- please don't make her suffer."

The other raised an eyebrow at the curious demand.

"As in "Don't kill her" or "Make it quick"?"

"You know what I mean."

Jiyong sighed in annoyance.

"You know, maybe it means nothing for you because you've been around for a while but my death is still fresh up there. I can't hunt if we let her out go spread the word that I'm still around.

"She knows I'm a vampire. And she didn't betray me so far."

"You're her boyfriend."

"If I ask her, she won't tell anyone about you. Don't worry, we can trust her."

" _Trust_ her?"

At their master's sudden burst of laughter, the devilish maids first moved back in fear, starting to fade to smoke as a way of escape before slowly materializing again and laugh with him.

"I never trusted anyone in my human life. Anyone." Jiyong spat out in disgust. "And I won't start now because some little girl with a cute ass made the centuries-old you her bitch."

"I _love_ her!" Youngbae snapped, rising on his feet. "And she loves me back! So I don't care about your stupid little fit of jealousy, if you dare hurt her, I will not hesitate-"

"Hesitate to what exactly?" Jiyong said as he in turn got up and sprayed some of the content of the little flask around his neck.

The she-devils around him shrieked in pain as a few droplets of the holy water burned them. As for Youngbae, he covered his face, blinded, and curled up on the floor in agony.

"Now, introduce me to her." Jiyong said quietly, towering him.

"Jiyong- please-"

"Please what?" Jiyong asked innocently. "If you want me to trust her, might as well let us know each other, right? Relax, dude. I'm not saying I'll pounce on her- yet."

"Can you promise me-"

"I make no promises. You know I can't lie to you."

"If you transform her, you'll never see me again." Youngbae managed to mumble through his gritted teeth, trying to calm the throbbing between his eyes.

That seemed to make Jiyong hesitate as he paused to think and let out a small sigh.

"Fine. Tell you what, let's make a deal. If she convinces me that I can trust her, I will let her go as she came. But if she tries to act smart or pisses me off, then she'll stay. Happy? Now, get up and bring her here. Come on."


	5. Chapter 5

At first, Candy was glad to see Youngbae's familiar face from afar and that he was coming closer to her. However, when she noticed he was walking strangely fast and he then pulled her by the hand, she started to worry.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"We gotta go." Her boyfriend whispered in an urgent tone. "I talked to Jiyong and tried to convince him to let you be but I failed. Now he wants to talk to you and I know he'll use any pretext to make you one of his slaves. Dae!" he called his friend as they reached the exit door.

"Are you okay?" the friendly zombie asked with a concerned look. "Did you talk to Jiyong? What did he say?"

"Listen." He said and handed her to Daesung. "Take her to the surface. And don't bring her back here."

"What? No!" Candy exclaimed, outraged. "What are you doing? I wanna stay here with you! Let me talk to Jiyong!"

"You don't know him!" Youngbae whispered-yelled to her before he raised her chin with his index and spoke in a softer voice. "I knew I shouldn't have let you come with me. It's okay, I'll be with you soon. For now I must stay here and gain some time before-"

"Where are you guys going? The party's just begun." He heard a familiar, irritating voice behind him ask casually.

Looking at the werewolf smirking behind Youngbae, a part of Candy was glad they had no choice but to stay. However, she felt a pang of sadness looking at her boyfriend's defeated eyes which never left hers.

"Go." He whispered to her and gave Daesung a pleading look.

"Daesung." They heard the teenager's warning tone.

As Youngbae suddenly shouted something, she felt less comfortable when a pair of ice cold dead hands gripped on her frail shoulders and a puff of putrid breath brushed her neck.

"Daesung! What are you doing?"

"Sorry, hyung." The zombie muttered sadly. "You know I can't go against an order from Jiyong."

The vampire stood frozen in place as his friend's sharp rotten teeth remained millimeters away from the human skin.

"Let's go, guys. He's waiting."

As Daesung handed the girl to the werewolf –whose hands was warmer but way less gentle- the three of them slowly moved back in the crowd who stepped away to let them pass as they all seemed aware of what was happening, as if it had been programmed.

"Wait!" a voice said and the undead Top approached the human. "It's cold in there for mortals. You'll need this." He said and unbuttoned his cape before wrapping it around her.

"Thank you." she said in a small voice, which broke Youngbae's heart. Even in their most intimate moments, she would rarely let her voice sound so weak.

As she and Top then exchanged looks however, the latter's eyes were neither sorry nor pitiful. It seemed he too was only following a script. A script only he and the girl knew as she gave him the same look before her guard knocked on Jiyong's door and they entered.


	6. Chapter 6

"Remember. Whatever happens, don't offend him." Youngbae managed to whisper in Candy's ear before they found themselves face to face with him again. Maybe Jiyong would be true to his words and give her a chance, he hoped. What else could he hold on to at this point?

"Step away from her, hyung." He heard and reluctantly did as he was told, leaving her alone facing his vampire friend.

As soon as she saw him –alone this time, his slaves watching the scene from behind his armchair, leaning on it like ornaments-, Candy had to fight the urge to punch the sick grin off his vile face.

"I must admit," the vampire started, eyeing her from top to bottom "of all the bratty scum hyung could have brought here, I was expecting worse. Now I wonder how you'd look dressed like an actual girl."

Neither Youngbae nor Candy flinched at the taunt as the demons and the wolf giggled like it was the best joke in the world, the succubus showing off their generous curves as they moved around their master while scanning the mortal girl's silhouette with a content smirk.

"I suppose by now, you know everyone's true identity here. Youngbae told me we could trust you with that. But I told him I never trusted anyone. And there's no way I could trust a human who knows I'm a vampire. So it's up to you now to convince me why I should let you go with my secret."

As he rested his chin on the back of his fingers, now waiting, the room became dead silent. Although it was now Candy's turn to talk, she didn't say a word, her eyes locked on Jiyong's.

"Ca-"

"Don't help her." He cut Youngbae's attempt off dryly. "Let her talk."

The older vampire gulped, mentally begging his girlfriend –surely paralyzed by fear- to say something, anything, to defend herself. Still, not a sound escaped her lips as they remained sealed. Jiyong sighed, slightly irritated.

"What's your name, sweetie?"

"Her name's Candy." His friend answered after another silent which made Jiyong glare at him.

"I told you to shut up!"

At these words, Seungri punched the vampire in the stomach so hard the latter gasped, folded in two, breathless.

"Candy, could a take a step forward for me?" the younger asked and the human did as she was told like a lifeless doll, the circle of empty space surrounding them both getting narrower as the succubus left their master's side as well. "Listen." He started in a gentler tone. "I know this is scary for you. But you got to at least try. Unless—" he said and narrowed his eyes, staring at her fearless ones. "Maybe when you heard of me, you thought I would get you what your boyfriend refuses to give you. Immortality, power, eternal youth…" he said, presenting his own handsome face. "Is that what you came for? To join us?"

Again, the Candy girl didn't answer. Running out of patience, he abruptly grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. From his corner of his eyes, Jiyong watched Youngbae who had flinched but then remained where he was, powerless.

"Don't push your luck, little girl." He told her in a low, menacing tone, holding her so tight her arm could break any minute. "I may be a man of patience but one thing your retarded brain should be able to process is that when you're stuck in a room full of monsters, the least you can do is answer what you're asked."

"What did you do as a human?"

At the sound of her voice, which they heard for the first time, the monsters went quiet.

"Of all the lies you told everyone, what did you do" she repeated, "what did you _really_ do before Youngbae saved you?"

With a wry smile, Jiyong let go of her hand and crossed his legs, relaxed again.

"So you're curious about it too now, huh? Everyone is. Well, basically, of all the things you might have heard about me tonight… Everything is true. I am the worst monster you could have ever met at this party tonight."

"I don't believe you." Candy said and crossed her arms defiantly under the cape she was wearing. "People say you change your story all the time. Like the scar for example," she said pointing at the dark line next to his right eye. "Anybody can get a scar and say what they want about how they got it. So maybe everything is true. Or maybe nothing is true and you made it all up to make everyone think you're hot stuff when really, you're just a lucky bastard with no balls."

At these words, everyone, including the succubus, shivered. However, Jiyong's smirk grew wider as he stood up for the first time since the conversation began and walked closer to Candy and forcefully raised her chin with one hand to make her look him in the eyes.

"You will believe me when I tell you about the last time such pretty eyes looked at me this way. You're gonna love it. It's also about how I got that scar." He said very closed to her lips.

With these words, he let go of her and snapped his fingers to call one of his sluts as she gladly stepped forward, ready to play the little story.

"We were the same age at that time. Little bitch thought she was too hot for creepers like me," he narrated and the demon happily shook her hips, walking around and ignoring her beloved master as he turned around, forming a circle around her. "So I decided to give her a lesson. Once upon a time, there was a sweet little family with mommy, daddy, little girl and their doggy." He went on and the demon played all the characters one by one as the audience chuckled. "They had a cute tidy house. And you could tell by the smiles on their portraits how far away and safe they had raised their child from this rotten hell that is reality. It was perfect. Someone needed to wake them up. That someone was me."

As the demon kept enjoying playing humans, looking so happy and ingenuous she was almost credible, the vampire went closer to Candy and kept his eyes locked on her as he continued:

"It wasn't hard to get rid of the dog. Little fluffy shit was soaked in his own blood before his first bark. I hanged him from his leash to the ceiling like a lampoon. When I was in, I found those fat-ass parents snoring in front of the TV. Typical. I knew I had to get rid of the dad first. So I shot him in the head with just one bullet. It woke up the mother who screamed when she saw my mask."

At these words, the devil female screamed and ran off towards the bedroom door. Seungri took over to play Jiyong's part.

"She ran away and tried to escape through the kitchen door. She didn't know I had locked every exit. She was a fighter so it was a little hard to bring her by the hair back to the living-room." He described and Youngbae and Candy watched as the female struggled between Seungri's hands as he brought her back to the center of the room. "I had to beat some sense into her." The other demons laughed when their actress hissed at Seungri and the teenager stepped back in fear, deciding to skip that part. "In the end, she let me tie her up and wait patiently on the couch next to her husband. She looked so attractive, shaking and crying through her gag," he said and took out a small shaped like a crucifix for only Candy to see, which was Seungri's cue to clear the stage "I stabbed her times and times again but made sure she stayed alive until I bring her daughter."

At that part, he turned around and slowly walked towards his female partner who remained quiet and waiting, her own tail wrapped around her hands for the play, until Jiyong took her by the throat and jabbed the silver dagger in her glowing flesh, making her yell in genuine pain so loudly and inhumanely, Candy covered her ears with the collar of the cape as Youngbae just turned his head away in disgust. When Jiyong was done, the demon could barely move, sobbing quietly, dust and ashes leaking from her wounds as he turned to Candy again.

"She slept like an angel. Her room was so cute, with all her medals, her diplomas. She played the piano and won a riding competition last summer. Lots of friends in her school and good grades too. And the collage she did of her and her best friend when they were eight and ended up with pink glitter everywhere. So adorable. Her name was Julia." He said, savoring her name like a piece of candy as he watched the girl's reactions. Truly, you could tell he was having a blast, reliving it all.

As Seungri went back to his master's victim, the wounded succubus shook her head violently, unwilling to play anymore. This excited the teenager even more as he did as he was told:

"I put a hand on Julia's mouth and pulled her from her bed and to the living-room so she could see for herself what I had done to her parents. She was a pretty girl. And oh, the yelling, the spasms, the ugly sobs when she realized it wasn't a dream, that I had awoken her from the dream she had been put in ever since she was born." As Seungri's claws dug into the demon's wounds to make her squeal, he looked around, searching for applause, his eyes glowing with delight. "It was like watching someone's birth. In fact, I was so turned on I couldn't wait anymore and pulled her white gown to make sure the mother could see everything. I pushed her on the couch and made them look at each other as I took the girl from behind." Now face to face with another succubus, both demons cried in each other's face as they knew if they tried to help each other, it would be the end of them both. "That was the family portrait I had been looking for. Daddy dead, mommy dying and the daughter watching their agony as I fuck her to oblivion. When the mom finally died, I turned the girl around. She ripped my mask off but it didn't matter anymore." He said, pointing at the scratch mark Candy had asked about. "I took my big knife and stabbed her right in the chest."

This time, as both Seungri and the demon were tightly entwined, standing behind his protégé, Jiyong held his slender hand and fingers straight as he plunged it sharply through Seungri and the demon's chest, pulling out an ashy heart that kept beating until he crushed it in his feast. With a last sigh, the succubus expired in a cloud of ash as Seungri kept gasping for breath, covering the gigantic hole in his ribcage with his paws.

"Too bad I was too young and frenzied to think of a good catchphrase back then. So I just looked in her eyes." He said and wrapped an arm around the young's waist, his other hand supporting his head, still fuming from his hot blood. "Throughout the night, she had been scared, hurt, defenseless, begging for mercy. The last look on her face was sheer pain. But her eyes—" he whispered. "they were more eloquent than me. They said: "I'm not going quietly into the night. I'm taking you with me." So I finally said: "Good night, sweet princess.""

He finally let go of Seungri who collapsed, panting and laughing from the shock as the wound on his torso started to close up already. Jiyong did a final bow to his audience who cheered at him, terrified and proud of their so young yet so cruel master.

"Any other question, my lady?" Jiyong asked coldly as Seungri and the others hurriedly cleaned the blood and ashes at his feet.

"Yes. Are you sorry for what you did?"

"Candy, please. Please, stop." Youngbae begged and took her by the hand. "Let us go, Jiyong. She got the point. Let her go!"

"Why? She asked a question. You want to know if I feel bad for what I did?" he asked, tilting his head as if he was trying to be sure. "For doing what I want? For teaching what the world above has taught me? For eating instead of letting it eat me? The hell I'm sorry for that. If I were to do this again, I would do it. And I would take you with me, Miss Smart mouth." He said as he rubbed her cheek with his hand covered in Seungri's and the demon's blood.

"Good. Because then I don't have to be sorry either for what I'm about to do."

As Jiyong frowned in confusion, the door suddenly opened and Daesung burst in with wide crazy eyes.

"Guys! The crypt is on fire! We gotta get out!"

"How's that possible?" Youngbae asked. "We made sure to keep the torches outside!"

"The torches-" Daesung answered and hesitated as if he couldn't believe his own words. "They moved by themselves. They are coming for you, Jiyong! They are screaming your name!"

He then hurriedly went outside to join the others. However, before any of the monsters in the room could move, a curtain of bright fire blocked their only way out as smoke quickly filled the room and the flames started licking the walls, making the demons whale in despair. Youngbae rushed towards the human, covering her mouth with his hands. However, she pushed them away, to his surprise. All eyes turned on Jiyong who just stood there and stared at the human girl, whose eyes –he noticed- had just changed color.

"What did you do?" he whispered.

Candy smiled as she pulled Youngbae's hand, bringing him closer to him.

"Justice."

With this last word, she took the black cape wrapped around her shoulders and covered herself and Youngbae as the fire filled the rooms with, it seems, human voices screaming in pain and anger.

The light and the heat were so strong Jiyong couldn't distinguish any of the silhouettes around him. Now completely alone, he turned around and watched his throne burn. Fine, he would die standing. Living a life of rage and destruction, it suited him to end up in the belly of a dragon. He chuckled for himself. A dragon, just like his name. He was born under the sign of the dragon, too. It was just perfect. As the flames started eating away his flesh, he thought he saw something approaching him through the inferno. It was white and graceful, like a swan, with a red spot in the middle. Suddenly, he felt a sharp sting in his heart and the pain in his whole body, waking up from the curse, became unbearable. It was the girl, the human girl, now just in her white stained shirt. As the spirit planted the stake deeper and deeper in his heart, her blood red eyes kept staring calmly and then whispered softly:

"Party's over. Time to go to bed, monster."

He looked at the fair maid as she patiently waited for him to expire. When he realized it was finally going to be over and she gave him the gift of freeing his soul for good, although the pain was now driving him mad and he couldn't stop yelling, a strange peace was now overwhelming him. In the last seconds of his existence, gratitude had made him falling in love.


	7. Chapter 7

Like a sick mother giving birth to horrible babies, the tomb abruptly opened and dozens of undead creatures scurried out, yelling and agonizing. However, they hissed again at the rising sun at the horizon and had no choice but to keep running, hiding and burying themselves in the last shadows of the early morning. After a while, the desert cemetery was quiet again and a staggering figure of a young woman came out, her face and clothes blackened by smoke and ashes. However, a pale arm pulled her back and made her turn around.

"Candy, wait!"

Hiding in the darkness of the tomb, Youngbae looking up at her, frustrated that he couldn't follow her any further. The girl looked at him, her expression drastically different from the ones he knew of her. Her voice was also different:

"My name is not Candy. It's Julia. I pretended to be in love with you so you would get me inside. I'm sorry I had to use you like this, sir. But it was the only way I could get to Jiyong and avenge my family."

As she tried to walk away again, he pulled her by her jacket and hissed in pain as he had to withdraw his arm quickly from the deathly rays of sun.

"What are you gonna do now?"

"The girl I borrowed this body from," she said, glancing at the cut on her wrist, "I must go give it back to her before she wakes up. She thinks she's just a sleepwalker."

"Will I ever see you again?"

At this question, Julia froze and stared at the young man at his feet. It was hard to see how dedicated he has been towards her ever since they met, and how even now he tries to reach her even if it means he has to go through a great amount of pain.

"I don't know. In another life, maybe." she sighed. "You're a sweet guy. And I had a great time with you tonight, as weird as it sounds." she chuckled. "But I don't want to steal another body again. I've been wandering out for too long. I want to see my parents again. I want to be reborn. So—I don't know. Wait for me if you think it's worth it. But I'll be okay if you ever stop because you're tired of-"

"I'll wait." Youngbae cut her off with a smile. "The one thing you should know now about vampires, miss, is that we are very patient. I know what it feels like to wander aimlessly for what seems like an eternity. I've been looking for centuries for someone who would make me feel—human again. So find peace first, and then we'll start again. I can't wait to know you more, Julia."

Staring at his confident expression, the ghost smiled and took his ice-cold hand in her warm mortal one.

"Happy Halloween, Youngbae."

"Good night, sweet princess."

The End.


End file.
